Two Languages
by Chibi Atariel Tsukai
Summary: Alternate Universe Riku and Axel have their eyes on the two new boys at school, but there is much more to the twins than can be seen. SoRiku, AkuRoku
1. The Accident

Title: Two Languages

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: July 1, 2012

Summary: (Alternate Universe) Riku and Axel have their eyes on the two new boys at school, but there is much more to the twins than can be seen.

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: So, I've had SEVERAL roleplays based on this plot, but wanted to type it up seeing as I really like it, even if it is extremely sad. I actually typed most of this chapter on my phone's notepad - a total of 39 notes and one dead battery! XD I was copying it from my phone to a word document, but my phone died. I'll get the rest in the morning and hopefully finish up the chapter before I go to work, since it's my "Friday" and I'll be super busy on my "weekend"!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. BUT in 30 days, I will have my hands on the Mark of Master Edition of Dream Drop Distance! =D

Chapter One: The Accident

_. ._

The Fair family had always been a happy family. Zack had fallen in love with Aerith since the day he picked up flowers for a different girl at her small cart. They made small talk which ended with Aerith thinking that whoever was getting the flowers was a very lucky girl. As she closed up the cart for the night, a certain customer came back and gave her the only bouquet she had sold all day. She asked if something had happened to his date and he told her that he had just been waiting for her to get off work. He was always very bold, but she fell right back in love with him. Only months late, she introduced him to her parents. Her father was overprotective of her, but even he found himself giving in to Zack's natural charm as the night went on. Needless to say, he gave his blessing when Zack asked him for permission to propose to his daughter. They married when they were only nineteen and were expecting their first child a year later.

The pregnancy was a bit rough on Aerith, but that was explained when she gave birth to two healthy boys – Sora and Roxas. They both had the same sapphire eyes as their dad. Sora had brown hair like his mom. Roxas, blond like their grandparents, whom Zack and Aerith had moved in with during the pregnancy. As they grew, Sora obtained Zack's outgoing personality and Roxas was slightly shy and quiet like Aerith. They both loved and were loved equally.

Zack's promise to Aerith had been that one day they would have a nice house with a big back yard so she could plant a beautiful garden. When the twins were five, the dream became a reality. They moved, though not too far from Aerith's parents. Everything was perfect. Until the accident.

_. ._

"Boys! Please come inside and wash your hands! Daddy is coming home and then it's time for dinner!" Aerith called from the kitchen that looked out on the garden. As usual, Sora was sprawled out across the grass near some flowers, his sapphire eyes closed as the gentle breeze played with his chocolate-colored spikes, and Roxas had his back against a nearby tree, flipping through a book he had read countless times.

Both twin looked at the window in perfect sync, their eyes sparkling with excitement. The brunette jumped up and raced inside, the blond trailing closely behind. Within two minutes, they were in the kitchen. Roxas counted out four plates, forks, knives, spoons, and napkins, while Sora jumped up and down next to Aerith, trying to see what was in the bowl she was mixing.

"What's for dinner? What's for dinner" he asked with each bounce.

"Dad's done work already?" Roxas asked, setting the table.

Aerith smiled sweetly at both boys. However, she only answered Roxas's question. "He finished up his last rush delivery for the day and said he wanted to spend the rest of the night with us. You two can go pick out a movie to watch after dinner," she suggested.

"Okay!" Sora exclaimed. He ran towards the living room, grabbing his twin's hand and pulling the blond along with him. The two never had much trouble agreeing on anything and had a couple of movies out, figuring that Zack could have the final say in what they would watch.

There was the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway and cutting off, causing Sora to grow excited yet again. Usually, they would run to the door and jump into their father's arms, but Roxas had a different idea. "Let's hide and pretend just Mommy is home," he whispered. Sapphire eyes blinked softly and Sora nodded slowly. The twins, hand in hand, moved back towards the closet. It was dark inside, but the door had slats that let a bit of light in and two pairs of bright blue eyes look out.

A couple of minutes passed without anything happening. Sora, completely antsy, giggled quietly, covering his mouth with one hand. Aerith walked to the front door, having heard the engine as well and thinking that it was strange that Zack had not come in yet. The twins watched from the closet as she opened the door and let out a pained cry as a long, sharp blade went straight through her petite body.

The twins gasped and Roxas put his free hand on top of the one that covered Sora's mouth to stifle a whimper that was bound to come. The sword was pulled out of Aerith, who fell to the floor, shaking and gasping for air. A man stepped inside and closed the door behind himself, pushing Aerith's crumpled form to the side with his booted foot. He just stood at the door, waiting, until another motor could be heard in the driveway.

What was only minutes seemed like hours to the hiding boys as they watched their mother bleed out. Somehow, they both knew that things were only going to get worse. The screen of the front door creaked open and they both inhaled deeply. Sora's cry for their mother went unheard as his attention was completely on the opening door. Zack pushed the door open, balancing a bouquet of flowers in one hand and two stuffed animals in the other. He wore a big grin and opened his mouth to announce his arrival.

"I'm ho-" Just like with Aerith, the sword went straight through his muscular body, cutting him off. That time, even Roxas could not hold back a scream. The twins fell silent as Zack, too, fell to the floor. They inched back to the wall, hanging jackets offering them little protection.

The man had heard Sora's first cry, but had pretended not to, knowing that whoever it was did not pose an immediate threat to him. Of course, now that Zack and Aerith were out of the way, he could turn his attention to the witnesses. Cold eyes examined the seemingly empty room. "You'll see your parents again, soon enough, if you're good, little ones," he called into the living room. "Who wants to see them first?"

Roxas's fingers closed tightly around Sora's as the man took a step inside the room. The brunette slipped his hand away, reaching for the doors. He held them tight, so they would stay closed if the man tried to force them open. The man passed the closet, his long silver hair glinting in the room's light and his shadow crossing both boys for several seconds. As soon as he turned away, Sora swung the doors open and let out a cry, jumping at him from behind.

Roxas, wide-eyed and terrified for his twin, ran out as well. "Sora!" he yelled, his voice weak from trying to hold his breath for so long. He was too late, however, as the man spun around and slammed the hilt of the sword down on the back of the brunette's head. "NO! Please! Don't!" he cried, tears rolling down his pale cheeks as he was now the only one of his family standing. He looked from Sora, to Zack and Aerith, then up to the tall man. He fell to his knees, his small legs too weak to support him anymore. He hung his head, blond bangs falling in front of his eyes as more tears fell from his sapphire eyes. The man's shadow fell over him once more and he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"That's _enough_, Sephiroth," a voice demanded. "The police are right outside. He and his family had nothing to do with it, but you still killed them."

Sapphire eyes opened wider than before. Killed? Roxas began to shake violently. He lifted his head and looked at Sora. He was just sleeping, right? Roxas was a quick learner and could remember seeing the front cover of a newspaper that showed bloody people with the word k-i-l-l-e-d in the headline. He had asked Aerith and Zack what it had meant and Aerith told him that sometimes people had to go to a place called Heaven if someone else hurt them really bad and doctors could not help them. He had been asked not to talk to Sora about it and he promised he would not. He had never kept anything from his twin besides that. If Sora had been _killed_ and was going to Heaven, he would not know what was going on. He would be scared.

Not paying any attention to the two men who had been in the room with him, the blond crawled across to his twin. He wrapped his little arms around the other boy and laid his head down, crying and soaking the other's shirt with tears. "Don't go. . to Heaven yet. . . Sora," he whispered. He could not even look at Zack and Aerith, too afraid of what he would see without the closet door protecting his view.

_. ._

Authoress's Note: So, I have much more than that typed up already, but I thought that it would be a good idea to break up chapter one so I could actually get it out today like I wanted to. I'll keep working on this and really try to update it as often as possible! Hope you like it! If you want more, please review and give me any advice on things to change or keep the same or even add!


	2. The Hospital

Title: Two Languages

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: July 4, 2012

Summary: (Alternate Universe) Riku and Axel have their eyes on the two new boys at school, but there is much more to the twins than can be seen. SoRiku and AkuRoku.

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: Happy 4th of July! Not much for me to say. Besides that I apologize to anyone who thought this would be SoRoku as the main pairing. Thanks to OmniaVanitas for pointing out that I needed to clarify that! =D

Disclaimer: 28 days till Dream Drop Distance! But I still won't own Kingdom Hearts. =(

Chapter One: The Hospital

_. ._

"Roxas, right?" the voice of the second man asked what felt like hours later. The young blond looked up and nodded. He looked around for the man who hurt his family. "The police took him away. You're safe. Doctors are here. They can help Sora."

Sapphire eyes blinked softly and Roxas looked around quietly. His parents were gone, bloodstains on the carpet where they had fallen. Sora was all he had left and he was not sure he wanted anyone to take him away.

Cloud watched the boy's eyes darken and narrow. "They're going to help him, Roxas. They need to make sure Sephiroth didn't hurt him. Do you understand?"

Roxas stared at Cloud for a little longer. He had met the man countless times before – he worked with Zack and was like an uncle to the twins, Slowly, he let his guard down, tears forming in his once again bright blue orbs. He gathered Sora into his arms as best as he could and stood shakily.

Cloud managed a small smile even though things were so bad right then – Sora was not the only one to pick up on some of Zack's traits. He gently patted Roxas on the back and guided the smaller blond out to where the police and paramedics waited. Again, the boy refused to be separated from Sora, so he was sat on top of the stretcher in order for the paramedics to examine the ugly bruise that had already formed on his twin's head. They cleaned it up and checked Roxas for wounds as best as they could, then drove them and Cloud to the hospital.

Only when Roxas had finally cried himself to sleep were they able to take a better look at Sora. They had to cut some of his spikes to inspect and clean the bruise, then wrapped gauze around his head to keep it from swelling badly. Cloud was told that there was no way to see how the brunette was affected by the blow until he woke up. He would no doubt be in pain, but there was medicine they would give him depending on the intensity of the pain and also the consent of his guardians – his grandparents, who were waiting at the hospital.

Roxas slept for a while. The ride was bumpy, but his body and mind protested against waking up so soon after so much stress. Once checked into a hospital room in the children's wing, not too far from the Emergency Room where Sora was taken for yet another examination, sapphire eyes fluttered softly. They were met by the wrinkled, yet loving and worried eyes of his grandmother, Shera. Almost immediately, the tears started again. "Mom. Dad. Sora," he croaked out, rubbing gently at his throat, which was sore from crying.

Shera hugged Roxas close. "Sora's going to be okay. I'm so sorry, Roxas," she whispered, running her weak hands through his hair.

Roxas took a deep breath. "Did Mom and Dad go to Heaven?" he asked quietly.

Shera was surprised, but managed a smile and nodded, kissing the blond's forehead. "Of course they went to Heaven." Roxas quietly looked across the room. There was a second bed with several machines around it. His bed was the same kind, but without the machines. It did not take much for him to understand that the other would be Sora's bed. He was much smarter than most five year olds, which helped him stay somewhat calm in a scary situation like this. "Is Sora gonna be here soon?" he asked.

His question was answered only moments later when his grandfather, Cid, came in right before Sora was wheeled into the room on a stretcher and transferred to the second bed. The brunette was still unconscious, but his breathing was much more noticeable than before. The doctor was talking to his grandparents, but all Roxas could focus on was his twin. The other boy looked so fragile, not like Roxas had ever seen him before. Would he be different in other ways if – _when_ – he woke up?

Sometime later that night, Cloud and his wife, Tifa, came by with some of Roxas and Sora's things from the house. They offered to spend the night so Cid and Shera did not have to sleep in the uncomfortable chairs by the twins' beds. Tifa helped Roxas change into his pajamas. "You can go to sleep, hun. Sora will need you to be awake when he wakes up, so you should rest while you have the chance. Promise I'll wake you up when he starts to come to," she promised, pressing her lips to his forehead. The blond wanted to protest, but found his eyes and body growing heavy once more.

He woke up late the next morning and Sora showed no signs of having moved at all since he had been brought into the room. Tifa and Shera looked very worried, but tried to hide their emotions when they realized the blond was awake. Roxas quietly moved to the edge of his bed and dropped to the floor. He stood by Sora's bedside and reached up, gently taking his twin's hand into both of his own.

_. ._

Sora woke up in a panic; the same memory having played over in his head countless times as he found himself unable to wake up from what he hoped was just a very bad dream. However, things were not better as he was somewhere completely unfamiliar when he first opened his eyes. Fortunately, Roxas was right there, still clutching his hand with both of his own. Tears welled up in the two pairs of matching eyes. He whimpered his twin's nickname, _Roxy_, just to realize that something else was very wrong. He repeated the name – he could feel his lips move, but the word did not reach his own ears. A third try and sapphire eyes widened. The brunette then panicked and started saying it faster, as if that would help.

_. ._

"What's wrong, Sora? I'm right here!" Roxas exclaimed, giving his twin's hand a gentle squeeze. The other twin responded with a squeeze in return, but began to cry. Tifa had ran out and returned with a doctor, who watched quietly as Sora struggled. He then explained something Roxas didn't understand to Tifa and Shera. "What does deaf mean?" he asked, looking from the adults to his twin, who was even more scared and confused than he could possibly imagine.

_. ._

Authoress's Note: So now the title should hopefully make a little more sense with what is revealed in this chapter! The summary will make more sense in the next chapter, which will no longer be in flashback and will introduce Axel and Riku into the story! Please review!


	3. The Encounter

Title: Two Languages

Author: Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Date: July 14, 2012

Summary: (Alternate Universe) Riku and Axel have their eyes on the two new boys at school, but there is much more to the twins than can be seen. SoRiku and AkuRoku.

Rating: T, for now.

Authoress's Note: It took a little longer than I wanted, but then again, it was getting so long that I had to break it off. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: 2 weeks and 2 days until Dream Drop Distance! You know the deal with owning the series though.

Chapter Three: The Encounter

_. ._

Sora woke up bright and early one morning, nine years later. He had set the alarm clock, which had a little device that vibrated in addition to the radio function. Having purposely gone to bed early the previous night, the brunette, for once, did not protest and the small device shook in his hand to wake him up. In fact, he shot right up with the same energy he usually did not have until much later in the day and climbed out of bed. Sapphire eyes glanced over to the bed across the room, where spikes of dark gold hair stuck out from underneath the comforter. The shape beneath moved around reluctantly as Roxas was pulled out of sleep by the music blasting out of the radio speakers.

Don't get him wrong, Roxas loved Sora extremely, but he found it hard to be cheerful when the other boy turned the radio to a volume that really did not need to be playing at five o'clock in the morning. Sora could not help it, however, as he had no idea just how loud the music was. Of course that only made the brunette want to make sure his twin was awake even more. "Roxy! Good morning!" Sora called happily as he bounced on his twin's bed for extra measure.

The deaf boy only ever used his voice around his twin, their grandparents, or their adoptive aunt and uncle every once in a while. They had all learned sign language shortly after the accident, so he did not have to strain himself. Therefore, his voice had not changed much and he still sounded like a little kid, especially when excited.

Roxas let out a groan as he sat up slowly, being careful so he would not knock the other boy off the bed. Sapphire eyes blinked groggily as the blond freed his hands from under the blankets and began to sign a morning greeting to his twin. 'You know, I'm _pretty sure_ we didn't have to get up _this_ early.'

Sora giggled softly, then shrugged. 'You're up now, Roxy, so it'd be better just to stay up, right? Granny must already be up because I can smell breakfast. We can eat and get showered and dressed and get to school extra early!' The excitement never left the brunette's face. He signed extremely fast when he was excited as well, so Roxas found it a bit difficult to keep up.

The blond groaned again. He had almost forgotten – it was the first day of school. Sora had been homeschooled by Shera since it would make things easier for them to go at a pace that suited him. He had fallen even more behind Roxas when the accident happened. At first, he was having trouble remembering things that he had already learned, such as numbers, the alphabet, and the days of the week. Instead of focusing on remembering the old stuff, his doctor had suggested trying new things. The entire family learned to sign together, Sora picking up on it the quickest since it became the easiest way for him to communicate at any given time.

Shera, however, insisted that she taught Sora at home. Roxas learned that it was not just for the reason of making things easier for Sora, but it also kept him from feeling out of place in the real world. A lot of kids he went to school with often asked him if it was weird to not have parents and to have a brother who could not hear or speak. Roxas was tough, even if the questions made him said. He knew that if Sora had been in his place, though, the brunette would just burst into tears.

After several years, the doctor began to suggest that Sora went back to school. He needed to learn from teachers who had actual degrees in particular fields, as well as learning how to communicate with people outside of their family. It would be difficult, which worried Shera, Cid, and Roxas, but excited Sora. Once he was old enough for high school, he practically begged Shera to let him start school. After much discussion between his grandparents, doctor, and the board of the school district, it was arranged for his freshman year schedule to mirror Roxas's, to once again make things easier for all parties involved.

While Roxas was happy to be able to spend more time with his twin, it also made him nervous to be starting high school. He had only ever heard bad stories about the way older students acted, especially towards freshman. Now not only would he have to watch out for himself, but he had Sora to worry about as well!

'Just so you know, public school isn't all that great,' he signed for the hundredth time.

Sora laughed. 'Neither is home school,' he countered, also for the hundredth time. Sure, he loved Shera as she spoiled him immensely, but he wanted to get out and meet other people too! He only knew a couple of Roxas's friends from school – Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They were really nice and he wanted to make more friends just like them. That, of course, was impossible if you were home schooled all alone.

Roxas sighed in defeat, never winning an argument against his twin. The brunette was much too stubborn. 'Right. Let's go eat already – I'm starving.'

Sora's stomach growled, which the brunette felt and the blond heard. Both boys laughed a bit before getting up and heading downstairs in their pajamas.

Shera and Cid were both in the kitchen to greet their grandsons before the first day of high school. Shera was nervous and emotional, saying and signing over and over that Sora and Roxas were too young for high school. Cid offered to drive the boys to school once they were ready, since the school was on the way to his shop and it would save them from further embarrassment by Shera. The twins ate their food quickly, both having pretty big appetites for their sizes, then excused themselves from the table. Sora ran back upstairs, Roxas not too far behind.

The brunette got the first shower, then brushed his teeth and hair before pulling on the uniform that he had been fitted for over the summer. Roxas followed suit before they headed downstairs together once again. With one last hug from Shera, who also gave them their lunches, they were finally getting out of the house. They climbed into Cid's pick-up truck, sharing the passenger seat, and fell "quiet" for the entire ride to school – Sora too excited and Roxas too nervous to sign or communicate any other way.

The school was only about fifteen minutes away driving, so they really did get there early – by a whole hour. They thanked Cid before getting out of the truck and walking towards the entrance. Roxas decided that it would be good for them to wander around to make sure they had an idea of where all of their classes would be. There were barely any other students in the halls since it was so early, which made it very easy to navigate. However, it also made it easier for Roxas to hear anything being said about the two of them. Apparently, people were already assuming that they were both deaf. Sending glares at anyone who said something as they passed, the blond guided Sora back outside as they had successfully located each classroom. The courtyard was beginning to fill up, but it did not take long for the twins to spot three familiar faces. Sora ran over to Hayner, Pence, and Olette, hugging each of them in greeting. His hands began to move quickly and Roxas actually struggled to keep up in translating at first. "Uhhh. The two of us have exactly the same schedule. What do all of your schedules look like?"

The freshman compared schedules for a couple of minutes. They all had gym together for the first hour, which caused Hayner to extend the year-long challenge of one-uping each other in all activities to Roxas. They also had lunch together, halfway through the day. Olette had mostly Honors classes, so those were the only two times the twins would see her. Hayner and Pence would be in some, but not all of their basic freshman-year classes.

Sapphire eyes blinked softly as Roxas suddenly had a strange feeling. He frowned slightly as he looked around the courtyard. It was really busy now, so they were definitely not alone. No one seemed to be paying the five freshmen any mind, though, so why had he felt like someone was watching him? Sora noticed that his twin seemed to be looking for something and gave the blond a questioning look. He just shook his head and made the sign for 'I'm okay'.

It was not much longer before the first bell of the day rung and the five of them headed for the gymnasium. Quickly changing into appropriate clothes, Roxas led Sora out so he could talk to the teacher before class started. He explained Sora's condition, not knowing if their teachers had been told about him being deaf. It turned out that the gym teacher had been warned and said that if anything proved to be too difficult for the brunette to do with his disadvantage, he would be excused. Both twins bowed politely before heading across the room to join their friends.

Again, Roxas felt like he was being watched. He looked across the gymnasium and noticed two upperclassmen looking right at his twin and himself. One had flaming red hair and bright green eyes while the other had long silver hair that hung in front of bright aquamarine eyes. A slight frown came to the blond's lips once again. How had they already attracted the attention of two students who looked like nothing but trouble?

_. ._

"Oh – Blondie is looking! And he _is_ cute!" Aquamarine eyes rolled and the redhead pouted playfully. "Oh, c'mon, Riku. We both know you have a thing for brunettes. You're probably turned on just looking at him." The redhead easily evaded a punch that was thrown in his direction. "What, are you gonna deny years of evidence that proves you're the school's infamous heartbreaker? No way in Hell am I gonna. We gotta start somewhere this year, so why not start by _welcoming_ the new boys? Or I can handle them both. They look like they're attached by the hip - it might be easier that way."

"You do know you turned nineteen over the summer, right? So you could get into serious trouble if you do anything to them. They're literally jailbait," Riku said, seeming unimpressed by everything his best friend was saying about the twins.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come along and make sure I don't go too far, won't you?" Axel asked with a grin.

The silver-haired teen sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

Of course, the redhead was gone, almost halfway across the gymnasium, at that point. Another shake of his head and Riku followed Axel

_. ._

Roxas had looked away quickly, hoping that they would just be left alone if he pretended not to see the older teens. He glanced over to the teacher. Class was supposed to start soon, wasn't it? Couldn't the man start a little early? Then again, he would probably start it late, if anything, since most freshmen would probably get lost on their first day.

"Hey there, freshies," a deep, confident voice greeted. Roxas had to hold back a groan of exasperation. He looked up and found his eyes locking with those bright green ones. Something about the older male kept him from looking away immediately.

Seeming to know this, the redhead smirked. "The name's Axel. And this is Riku. Got it memorized?"

"You have a catchphrase? That's lame," Hayner said without thinking, which he did very often. Pence, Olette, and Roxas, had to cover their mouths to hide the fact that they were laughing. Even Riku's lips twitched upward in a smirk.

Axel looked as if freezing water had been splashed in his face. He looked at Riku, then back to the underclassmen in disbelief. It was then he realized Sora seemed pretty confused as well. He decided to move in. "Well, at least the cute one of you doesn't think I'm lame, which I'm not, for the record. You think I'm cool, don't you?" he asked the brunette male.

Sora, of course, only saw moving lips. He had been trying to read lips, but was only ever successful when his twin spoke. He watched quietly as said boy's lips formed the words "he can't hear you", which caused him to frown quite a bit before reaching out and tugging on Roxas's shirt. 'What did he say?' he asked curiously, casting a glance at Axel, then the boy behind him who seemed to be watching intently.

It was Roxas's turn to frown. 'Nothing important besides his name, I guess. Hayner made fun of the way he talked and since you weren't laughing, he thought you were on his side,' the blond recapped.

'He doesn't seem bad. It's not nice of Hayner to make fun of the way he talks,' Sora signed. He was sure that the redhead's voice could not possible sound as bad as his did.

Roxas sighed. Of course Sora would not want anyone to make fun of anyone else. 'Sora, I think he's just trying to cause trouble. Older kids don't usually want to hang out with younger kids. Especially not in high school,' he tried to explain.

'But you haven't even given him a chance, Roxy!' he signed quickly, clearly upset with his brother. He then glanced around to their friends and the two older teens. They were all just staring. Tan cheeks slowly flushed a deep shade of pink as he let his hands drop to his lap. He was sure they had no idea what he was saying, but he knew they did not seem to know what to think about his and Roxas's way of communicating. Sapphire eyes watered slightly and the brunette turned away from all of them, pulling his knees to his chest and staring ahead.

Roxas let out another sigh and shook his head a little. "I'll talk to you guys later," he told Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The blond then scooted forward a bit so he was sitting next to Sora once again. The brunette laid his head on his twin's shoulder as the other wrapped an arm around his body. The two of them leaned in close so nobody else had the chance to watch them signing to each other.

That, however, did not keep two pairs of eyes off the back of their bodies. "That's not something you see every day, huh?" Axel asked, seeming intrigued as he led the way back to the senior's side of the gymnasium.

Riku shook his head a little. "It's really not," he agreed, looking back at Sora one more time before class started.

_. ._

Authoress's Note: There it is! Please let me know what you think! Is there anyone or anything you want to see in future chapters? Also, any suggestions for what to do with the chapter titles? I feel like mine are kinda boring, haha. Anyways, please review!


End file.
